Strand in the Storm
by LM Simpson
Summary: [ONESHOT]A battle between the Thunder Brothers and Yura of the Hair. [onesided admiration YuraxManten]


**Strand in the Storm**

A fan fiction by LM Simpson

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the rights to InuYasha; by the time it's in the public domain, I will most likely be dead for years before then.

LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Dang, it's been forever since I've written an InuYasha fanfic of any length…

Anyway, when I originally thought this up, I wanted to write a YuraxManten fic that was more one-sided and admiration than full-blown love. This is the first time I've ever written an extremely action heavy fic, so I'm kinda nervous about the outcome of this as well… As a result, I am accepting constructive criticism along with positive reviews. Also, anyone that reviews earns toast.

(Throws toast to future reviewers)

Enjoy!

0000

In response to their noise, Manten turned to find a large group of demons not too far from his brother and him. As they became further and further away from the duo, he asked, "Brother, do you believe they heard what happened to the Shikon Jewel as well?"

"You should not worry about it too much, Manten," Hiten replied. "I highly doubt any one of them has a single shard. Besides, even if one did, you know how easily we can retrieve it from th—"

Hiten stopped, blocking Manten from advancing with an arm. As both of them stared, the demons that had just passed them were suddenly falling to the ground without a shriek or groan of pain from any.

"What… What just happened, brother?" Manten asked when the final ones fell. "It is like they all dropped dead for no reason at all…"

"That was most likely the work of an oni," Hiten said. He then turned around, smirking. "Care to find out if I am right?"

"I do not see why not…"

And with that, the two resumed, stopping again close to the ground when they were close enough to where the demons were slain. In the sky above them were several drops of blood and nearby they could see the carcasses on the ground.

"Just as I thought," Hiten said, "Which means the oni is not too faraway…"

He began scanning the area when he heard a female voice nearby in the other direction: "Ah! 'Looks like something has fallen into my trap…"

Hiten and Manten turned around and saw a young woman in the clearing among the carcasses. Her expression became sourer as she investigated her catch. "It is just a bunch of third-rate demons? There's not even a single strand of at least half-decent hair to make this worthwhile!" she exclaimed, kicking a demon's head.

When she looked up, she caught a glimpse of something she had not noticed before then. "La? Are those…? HALT!"

The thunder brothers prepared themselves for a potential battle when the woman leaped in the air and landed before them with her sword inches from Hiten's torso. "Hmm," she said, "It appears that there are two more powerful demons in my presence, and one has the most beautiful hair I've seen in a long while… I'm Yura of the Hair, by the way, but I won't be offended if you don't remember it, for your lives are about to end."

Yura lunged her sword towards Hiten. He managed to dodge, and before either brother could further react, they found themselves bound to each other by invisible strands of hair.

"No one escapes from me!" she yelled. The oni then attempted again, raising an arm to tighten her hold, jumping in the air, and removing her sword from its scabbard as she came closer. Hiten, while this was going on, struggled to reach for his staff, and upon barely grasping it, unleashed a lightning attack which struck Yura; the hair loosened in the process.

After quickly recovering from the blow, Yura surveyed the damage. The hair nearest to her was smoking slightly. "La? The hair was singed? It looks like I underestimated you two…"

Hiten and Manten watched as the dead demons that were not completely mutilated from their slaughter began to slowly rise from the forest floor. Yura smirked. "Surprised? I hope you two enjoy your new playthings, then; they're just dying to play with you!"

The demons flew towards the brothers as Yura manipulated them with her comb and strands of hair like a puppeteer controlling marionettes.

"Manten—"Hiten said, "I'll take down the more human demons down; slaughter the rest!"

"With pleasure, dear brother!" the younger replied as Hiten began dicing and beheading each one of his with the end of his staff; occasionally, he also used the staff to decimate a group with lighting. Manten did the same, only he opened his mouth to release a wave of energy against the rest until the oni had no more to attack with.

"I hope you two are proud," she announced, "because this is the longest anyone that has ever met me has survived. That is not to say, however, that I'm all out of tricks…"

Comb in hand, Yura waved it in front of her. Flames appeared, flying in the brothers' direction. Hiten and Manten flew into the air above the fire, clearly shocking and infuriating Yura.

"Ready, brother?" Hiten asked. The other nodded, and he opened his mouth and Hiten swung his staff. Their attacks combined into a great wave, creating a crater and completely engulfing Yura as they fled the scene.

0000

Both nary spoke a word as they traveled further away. Manten finally broke the silence as he asked a question: "Brother—the oni was close to almost defeating us. Why did we leave before checking to see it we truly killed her?"

"Because we did not kill her, Manten!" he answered. "Oni have ways to hide their souls to protect them; anything we would have done would do nothing to her. Do you understand, Manten?"

"Yes, brother," he replied before going into a more pensive state. _What a truly formidable foe! The way she combined her beauty and skills…And how she used hair to attack us… _He thought about the three hairs on _his_ head. _Sigh… She was more interested in Hiten for his hair… Maybe, just maybe, I can somehow grow my hair and learn how to control it… And then, when we do meet her again, I will be ready to surprise her… _

THE END

A/N: Liked it? Hated it and want to explain why? Any feedback is appreciated. Either way, I would like to say thank you for taking your time to read this, and be sure to have a good day!

Bye, y'all!

LM Simpson

(Oh, and happy Thanksgiving to all of y'all that celebrate it!)


End file.
